


【ABO】Red Poppy Whisky（另一种发展）

by ofseverus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 13:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofseverus/pseuds/ofseverus
Summary: ALPHA: Severus Snape 罂粟味。OMEGA:Harry Potter 威士忌味。这篇为了和上篇形成对比而写，新手作者在尝试改变以往的顺叙手法。实验性作品，笔力不行，本质雷文。删掉了一个不为绝大多数人接受的情节，故只剩1500+。





	【ABO】Red Poppy Whisky（另一种发展）

周六下午的明媚春光是不能被辜负的，除了个别用功的万事通，正常学生都会选择外出。所以斯内普教授在地窖里愉快地打飞机，空气中充斥着他独有的罂粟味信息素。

 

不幸门被敲响了。教授只得马上停手，放下袍子遮住那不能让人发现的凸起，恢复平日的严肃。

 

访客是他前天刚关过禁闭的波特，一脸怨气，手里还握着飞天扫帚。西弗勒斯厉声质问他上门的原因。波特被空气中的罂粟味呛得连连咳嗽，他的解释听起来就像是临时编的谎话：“卢娜说，咳咳，您要找我，咳咳，禁闭日期提前了。”

 

蠢货。今天是愚人节。

 

被中途打断的教授简直想逼波特背下自己桌上的《尖端黑魔法揭秘》(Secrets of the Darkest Art)。不，不，魂器的事应该由邓布利多来告诉眼前这个对他充满敌意的小鬼。西弗勒斯盯着波特露出了恶意的笑容，用魔杖隔空塞给他一个配方：“对。我这里有个短效忘情水需要人配。你这学期进了魔药提高班，不是吗？”

 

西弗勒斯威胁波特说配好后要拿他试验，可是少年没应声，还是死死盯着配方开头的功效说明，好像那不是一页纸而是一本用如尼文写的巨著。不用摄神取念，西弗勒斯也猜到了少年的顾虑，冷冷地说：“你服过抑制剂了吧，波特？那好，你很安全。你将被抹除的最糟糕的记忆就是在这个臭烘烘的地窖煮魔药——如果你弄对了所有步骤。”

 

粗心的波特要是能在第一次就配出完美的魔药，哼，那就是梅林附身了。喝过短效忘情水的西弗勒斯已经回想不起那天哈利具体捅了什么篓子，哈利也不记得了，这说明虽然途中突发了暴风雨，但他们最后还是抵达了安全的船坞。

 

 **现在** 。西弗勒斯倒在教工宿舍的床上，看向身边同样没穿衣服的哈利。哈利也扭头注视着他，眼神意乱情迷的。卧室荡漾着威士忌的醇厚酒味，混着罂粟的味道。

 

西弗勒斯拉过毯子盖住两人，闭着眼说：“次次都是。波特先生一吵不下去就只会用‘睡服’这招。”

 

“那是因为我还没有找到比这招更好用的，嗯，就像‘除你武器’。”哈利伸出手去搂毯子下的爱人，“为你的严守规章，我给斯莱特林加一分怎么样？”

 

西弗勒斯转过身，背对着哈利。“不好笑。你得说：‘我要给斯莱特林加一百分’。这样才算勉强达到了嘲讽的及格线。”

 

“西弗！我没有讽刺你的意思。我爱你，真的。我不想你受到伤害。要怎样才能让你明白呢？”

 

突然的表白。在一起十四年了，西弗勒斯还是没有准备好。向来词库丰富的他一时间竟不知道该回复什么。沉默是他暂时的退路。然后西弗勒斯听到枕边人用飞来咒召来了魔杖，这还是第一次。但对哈利积攒下来的信任和爱意让他躺着不动，等着哈利出招。

 

一头他再熟悉不过的守护神轻飘飘地降落在西弗勒斯面前，垂着脑袋可怜巴巴地望着他。西弗勒斯知道怎么做了，他支起身去拿自己的魔杖。

 

 **一个钟头前** 。哈利回到宿舍，故意装作漫不经心的样子和西弗勒斯谈起维护学生的“脆弱”心灵。西弗勒斯当然知道哈利的意指，他激动地驳了回去。渐渐话题被他从学生教育带到了波特家史。

这是哈利不想要的。他赶紧利用自己Omega的特性，结束了这场让伴侣火气全开的争论。

 

 **晚饭前** 。哈利找到因为偷拿禁书而被西弗痛骂的大儿子，好言安慰了他一番。或许是名字注定了他们的大儿子更像哈利或者说詹姆，比如进入格兰芬多、违反校规。而这两点都让身为图书馆管理员的西弗勒斯不快。而哈利能做的也就是在事后想办法弥补西弗造成的精神创伤。聊天的最后，哈利递给儿子一颗夹着忘情水的巧克力球。

 

当然忘情水不是万能的，它只能消除短期内最糟糕的一个记忆。

 

所以斯内普教授始终记得愚人节那天哈利让他没打成飞机。这个尴尬的记忆给教授的性生活造成了巨大困扰，最后西弗勒斯决定上一次哈利来解开心结。

 

但西弗勒斯一直把自己掩饰得很好，直到哈利成年后的一天。不过那要在另一个故事里讲述了，但在这里我们已经知道那个故事的结局是幸福的。


End file.
